A Place in Time
by Bercelak
Summary: Sasuke, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?“ Ja schon. Na und? Sein gegenüber seufzte und gab auf. Wohl wissend, dass er sehr wohl alles gehört hatte. Wie so oft driftete sie ab, ihre Gedanken waren irgendwo anders. - SasukexKarin


„Hast du dir das eigentlich gut überlegt, Sasuke?"

Der schwarzhaarige dachte gar nicht daran auf diese Frage zu antworten. Er würde nicht einmal darüber nach denken.

„Sasuke, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

Ja schon. Na und?

Sein gegenüber seufzte und gab auf. Wohl wissend, dass er sehr wohl alles gehört hatte.

Karin gab es auf ihm ins Gewissen zu reden und blieb stumm dicht neben ihm sitzen. Wenigstens das nahm sie sich heraus. Wie so oft driftete sie ab, ihre Gedanken waren irgendwo anders. Und auch wenn Sasuke so tat als würde er nichts bemerken, er wusste immer wann sie da war und wann nicht. Es war einfacher wenn alle dachten, ihm wäre alles egal. Es machte alles weniger Kompliziert. Dachte er jedenfalls. Manchmal fragte er sich warum er Karin in sein Leben gelassen hatte. Weil sie hilfreich für ihn war? Aber sie konnte auch schon mal ein Klotz am Bein sein. Aber das nahm er inzwischen in

Kauf. Sie hatte dafür andere Qualitäten.

Sasuke überließ Karin ihren Gedanken. Er würde sowieso nie von selbst ein Gespräch mit ihr anfangen. Außer er wollte etwas. Was ja gerade nicht der Fall war.

„Wann kommen Juugo und Suigetsu wieder?" Und da war sie wieder.

Er seufzte. Man hatte hier wirklich keine 2 Minuten seine Ruhe.

„Keine Ahnung. Morgen vielleicht.", antwortete er ihr unwillig. Warum hatte er sie bloß nicht mitgeschickt? Ach, richtig. Er wollte sie nicht bei Juugo lassen, wenn er die Beherrschung verlor, war sie ein nur zu leichtes Opfer. Suigetsu war da standhafter.

Karin hatte darauf bestanden in einer Gaststätte auf die beiden zu warten, anscheinend hatte sie keine Lust mehr im freien zu schlafen. Sasuke tat ihr den Gefallen. Im Moment hatten sie sowieso gerade nichts anderes zu tun. Geld hatten sie ebenfalls zur Genüge, da machte das nichts aus.

Die beiden saßen gerade an einem kleinen Tisch und warteten auf das Essen, das sie bestellt hatten. Sasuke blickte aus dem Fenster und sah dem Regen zu, während Karin im Gegenzug Sasuke anstarrte. Ihn störte es schon lange nicht mehr. Ein Mann konnte sich an vieles gewöhnen und von einer Frau angestarrt zu werden war nicht die Schlimmste Sache auf Erden.

Karin wurde aber jäh unterbrochen, als der Wirt ihnen ihre Bestellung brachte. Sie bezahlte denn Mann schnell und war Dankbar, dass sie in so einem kleinen Dorf wohl nicht erkannt werden würden. Aber die meisten konnten gegen Sasuke sowieso nichts ausrichten. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie den Bogen heute sowieso schon überspannt, weswegen sie Sasuke nicht aufforderte zu essen. Stattdessen hoffte sie, dass er selber draufkam. Nur kurze Zeit nachdem Karin begonnen hatte zu essen, wandte auch Sasuke seine Aufmerksamkeit der Nahrungsaufnahme zu.

„Hast du schon ein Zimmer gemietet?", fragte er Karin plötzlich. Sie erschrak förmlich, wo sie doch wieder einmal in ihren Gedanken versunken gewesen war.

„Uh. Ja, habe ich vorhin während du dich schon gesetzt hast.", sie sagte es mit einem schüchternen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Karin erinnerte ihn ein wenig an Sakura, aber dennoch waren die beiden grundverschieden. Das war auch gut so. Sehr gut sogar. Die Konoha-Ninja interessierten ihn nicht mehr. Schon lange nicht mehr, auch wenn jene diesen Umstand nicht wahrhaben wollten.

„Schmeckt's dir auch, Sasuke?", fragte sie schließlich. Diese andauernde Stille zwischen ihnen machte sie immer nervös.

„Hm.", machte er bloß und nickte ein wenig, während er fertig aß. Was kümmerte ihn wie es schmeckte, er aß sowieso nur, damit sein Körper fit blieb.

Nachdem die beiden fertig waren, begaben sie sich in ihr Zimmer. Sie hatten sich nur ein Zimmer gemietet, nicht weil es so kuschelig war, sondern unauffälliger. Selbst wenn sie wie sonst auch zu viert waren nahmen sie nur ein Zimmer. Karin war es dieses Mal nur recht. Ihr gefiel der ganze Tag schon, denn sie hatte Sasuke schließlich für sich allein. Endlich!

Karin ging voraus und blickte auf die Türen um die Zimmernummern abzulesen. Sasuke folgte ihr desinteressiert und starrte ihren Rücken an. Er wusste warum sie nicht für den Kampf geeignet war. Sie war einfach zu zierlich. Vielleicht, hatte sie ja noch irgendwo Kampfkraft versteckt, er war sich aber sicher, wenn er sie nur falsch anfasste, würde sie zerbrechen. Egal. Er fasste sie sowieso nicht oft an.

„Wir sind da!", sagte sie plötzlich und blieb stehen. Sasuke blieb nur kurz hinter ihr stehen und wartete.

Karin sperrte die Türe auf und trat ein. Wieder folgte Sasuke ihr, doch während sie zu einem kleinen Fenster ging und es öffnete, setzte er sich auf das Sofa, dass hinter der Türe stand und lehnte sich zurück. Entspannte sich ein wenig. Und er seufzte. Nur warum wusste er nicht.

Die rothaarige Karin war sich nicht sicher, was sie jetzt machen sollte. Sie war immerhin nicht oft mit ‚ihrem' Sasuke allein.

Der Uchiha wartete eigentlich nur darauf, dass sie sich ihm wieder an den Hals warf. Das machte sie immer, wenn Suigetsu oder Juugo nicht zu gegen waren. Gewöhnlich brauchte sie nicht lange um ihre Schüchternheit zu überwinden, die Brille abzunehmen und sich an ihn ranzumachen.

Er wartete darauf. Und er würde sie wie immer zurückweisen. Doch irgendwie tat sie nichts.

Karin stand einfach vor dem Fenster und blickte hinaus. Der Himmel begann dunkler zu werden und es wurde Nacht. Vielleicht blickte sie auf den Horizont und schaute der Sonne beim Untergehen zu.

Die Kontrolle und Übersicht über alles zu verlieren gefiel Sasuke gar nicht. Sonst war Karin sehr berechenbar. Jedenfalls was ihren Umgang mit Menschen betraf.

„Sasuke-kun?", sie hatte sich nun zu ihm umgedreht, wie er feststellte als er aufblickte.

„Ja?"

„Ich geh ins Badehaus, ja? Oder hast du was dagegen?", sie forderte ihn nicht heraus. Dieses Mal jedenfalls nicht. „W-wenn d-…"

„Nein ist okay. Geh ruhig."

Fürchtete sie sich vor ihm? Er würde sich nicht wundern wenn sie es täte. Aber es war nicht gut für das Team, befürchtete er. Man sollte sich wenigstens auf einer gewissen Basis vertrauen können.

Karin nickte hastig und verließ da Zimmer. Endlich war sie mit ihm allein und sie wusste partout nicht was sie mit ihm anfangen sollte. Besser gesagt, sie wusste was. Aber nicht wie. Konnte man einen Eis Klotz wie Uchiha Sasuke einer war zum Schmelzen bringen?

Sie fand keine Antwort auf diese Frage. Konnte nicht und würde nicht, bis sie probierte an ihn heranzukommen. Aber dafür musste sie sich erst einmal beruhigen. Karin hatte sich so sehr in die bevorstehende Zweisamkeit hinein gesteigert, war aber trotzdem zu nicht mehr als einem Stechenden Kopfschmerz gekommen.

Als sie das Badehaus des kleinen Dorfes betrat, war es bereits Nacht. Im Abteil für Frauen, waren noch einige andere Personen, doch das Bad begann sich zu leeren.

Lag es an der späten Stunde, oder badete man hier prinzipiell zu hause. Nein sie wollte über so etwas nicht nachdenken, dafür fehlte Zeit und Geduld.

Die junge Karin war so in ihren eigenen Gedanken versunken, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, dass ihr Sasuke gefolgt war. Ihn wurmte es immer noch, dass sie sich so untypisch verhalten hatte. Verheimlichte sie etwas vor ihm? Nein oder? Sonst bemerkte er doch auch immer alles.

Er stand an der Außenseite des Bades an die Wand gelehnt, die ihn von der Rothaarigen trennte. Spannen? Er doch nicht, sein Name war schließlich nicht Naruto…

Karin ließ sich Zeit mit ihrem Bad. Anscheinend genoss sie die Zeit alleine. Verständlich, wenn sie sonst nur drei Männer um sich hatte. Vielleicht brauchte sie den Abstand manchmal.

Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten, beschloss Sasuke zurück in ihr Zimmer zu gehen. Ein Tee wäre jetzt gut und ein wenig Zeit alleine war ja auch nicht schlecht.

Kaum war Sasuke mit einem Becher Tee auf dem Zimmer angekommen, kehrte auch Karin zurück. Ihre Wangen waren vom heißen Wasser immer noch gerötet und ihre Haare waren feucht.

Er musterte sie kurz und setzte sich auf das kleine Sofa im Zimmer.

„Und wie war's?", fragte er auf eigentlich völlig uninteressierte Weise. Dennoch klang es beinahe so, als würde es ihn wirklich kümmern.

Auf ihrem Gesicht bildete sich ein Lächeln. „Es war angenehm."

Karin setzte sich neben ihn und schlug ihre Beine übereinander.

Sasuke hätte beinahe gegrinst. Tat er aber nicht. Wenn dann zuckte ein Mundwinkel kurz, aber zu einem Grinsen kam es nicht. Karin war anscheinend wieder ganz zurück.  
„Wir sollten die Zeit ohne diese beiden Nervensägen richtig genießen, Sasuke-kun.", meinte sie und lehnte sich näher zu ihm.

So wie jedes Mal hob Sasuke eine Hand um sie fernzuhalten, doch die Halbherzig gemeinte Geste, wirkte diesmal nicht.

Die Rothaarige Kunoichi drückte seine Hand hinab auf einen ihrer Schenkel und lächelte süß.

„Sasuke-kun~"


End file.
